Talk:House of Arrivals / House of Presents/@comment-5919015-20130104031852
Ok here are my thoughts on the long awaited first episode of House of Anubis S3. When I saw the opening intro, I knew we were going to see major differences. Nina was nowhere to be seen and we have the girl, KT. Now when I saw the first scene with Eddie and Fabian, I was like "Oh boy, do we have another where's Joy theme?", and sure enough, there was. Fabian was like "where's nina?" and I knew Eddie was hiding something. I thought Patricia was acting pretty weird. I was glad to see Jara, Amfie, etc. Later, in Anubis House, when we find out apparently that Peddie broke up, I felt like doing a spittake, but seriously it was really annoying how they were always fighting and now they broke up, obviously to make room for the "possibility" of Keddie and Peddie drama. Now I have no idea what Eddie is up to or why Nina isn't back but when Mr. Sweet announced it to the whole house, i knew it was a grave matter. My favorite quote from Amber was "Your girlfriend is really bad at keeping in touch". I cracked up at that one. The Sibuna scene was great. It really refreshed my memory and I liked how Victor almost tripped on Amber's (?) suitcase. I loved the scene when Victor and Mr. Sweet were talking about Nina's absence and Mr. Sweet is like "Well. that's good for us then", and I thought "hmm i wonder why". Then I see that Victor is up to something again as he is looking in his diary/calendar. I was annoyed because I thought he would have given up by now. Apparently not, and I'm like yay Victor's back. Then when Mr. Sweet snoops in his diary, I was thinking to myself "Mr. Sweet, doing the ol' Jerome snooping". I'll get to that later. When I saw the new teacher, Mrs. Denby, I wondered if she had anything to do with Victor. She was acting kind of strange when they were moving things into the house, and that case that she had, I can't believe there was actually a body in there? Maybe its her dead relative or maybe it's RFS. When she lifted the cloak off that robot thing it immediately made think of the Walking Dead and zombies. Amber's birthday, wow, it just made me see how spoiled she is lol. Like seriously, I would be annoyed if people forgot my birthday too, but wow she was expecting all these expensive presents. I didn't like the way she snubbed Patricia's headband, not very considerate. But I still love Amber. I kinda thought she was a bit full of herself too, even though it was her birthday, because there was all this tension and stuff going on, especially btw Fabian and Eddie and she didn't even care. I also didn't like when she made Fabian feel made for not flying to America. I felt bad that everyone flew to America except him but he just couldn't afford it and Nina is not materialistic at all. Why couldn't Amber just understand that? That irked me a bit. On to Jerome, oh Jerome. He is back to his old ways. Alfie forgets Amber's birthday and forgets to get her a present and who does he run to? jerome, o.o he should know by know not to trust him. I knew Jerome was lying to him about having a present but Alfie was just so gullible and not very smart, as he should have checked the present before giving to Amber. "Bacon flavored dental floss??:" That's officially my favorite Amber quote. I didn't even know it existed. On to Nina and Eddie. I was really confused as to what happened between them in America. I actually also thought it strange that everyone went to America except Fabian. But anyways what confuses me even more is that Eddie tries to write a fake letter from Nina. And then Nina just makes things even more vague by telling Fabian to talk to Eddie. I wondered what happened. Eddie made a huge mistake by asking a boy how to write a girl's letter. And especially Jerome, and stupid Jerome, poking his nose where it doesn't belong. I kinda think it's a bit funny what he does when I look back on it though. So Jerome talks to Fabian and tells him to snoop into Jerome's bag, and I am like noo fabian would never do that, but sure enough he does, and speaking of Fabian, I want to talk about him later. He takes the bag and reads the letter, and I thought it was romantic how he automatically knew it was fake or was that just me? Anyways, when he talks to Patricia I thought he was being such a conspiracy theorist, thinking that Eddie and Mr. Sweet kidnapped Nina or something. Of course Patricia sides with him especially becaus of Joy.I was not at all surprised when she went through his things, that's Patricia, and I loved her jealous reaction, thinking that him and Nina had a fling during the summertime. I thought the scene when Patricia finds Nina's locket wa suspenseful and I really wanted to know how Eddie got it. I assumed that since they live on the same continent that she probably gave it to him. i wish they would have had more faith in Eddie though. He obviously on their side, as he's Nina's protector. I can't forget the big confrontation thing between Eddie and Fabian, like wow, Fabian was angry and he was finally putting his foot down. He's changed from S2. He really loved Nina and he wanted some answers. I thought it was a little sad without Nina and the show felt different and I no matter how much hope I have, I just know the show is going to suck but I need something to help me beat the winter blues. Eddie should just have been honest with Fabian from the beginning and I was happy when he gave him the letter and I was relieved he didn't lose it, as Fabian need the closure and the audience did too. I just hope Fabina does break up AGAIN. I'm glad the writers gave Nina a proper goodbye instead of a writeoff or disappearance. Ok so Fabian in this episode, he was all worked up all over Nina. It was so sweet. He finally became more assertive, and he has really improved from last season. It was sad that he didn't get to be with Nina and I wanted to see what the letter said so bad. Now back to Mr. Sweet snooping. I knew it was significant and I was really annoyed that Mr. Sweet was not being honest with his own son again. He still needs to tell Eddie more about the Osirian and I thought it was weird how he got all worked up over a family tree but Mrs. Denby is like umm ok when Mr. Sweet tells her to cancel it. I was kinda suspicious if she was working with Victor but who knows? Patricia acted so jealous in this episode. When she read the email from Nina to Eddie about "not being together", she automatically thinks "hmm, they were dating", and what about the fact that they were the Osirian and the Chosen One? I guess she didn't think it through and I don't blame her but I was really surprised when Fabian got jealous too and started yelling at Eddie. The confrontation was the best scene ever so far. And then Patricia is already jealous of the new girl KT because Eddie said "You're the girl from my dream" and she thinks he's flirting with her, but she's only been at the house for two seconds. Oh Patricia and I was wondering when she was going to give KT her official housewarming, throwing water in her face, just like with Nina in S1. When KT came, I wondered what mysteries she would bring. The scene with her grandfather was so sad. I wondered how she came to house so fast but then I forgot the scene was from Eddie's vision so it was probably a while before she came. I don't know the significance of this girl at all but I know that she and Eddie are connected somehow. I felt a bit bad for her because everyone said she was replacing Nina, just like Nina supposedly replaced Joy, despite it being out of her control. KT is a nice girl and even though Eddie is trying to solve the mystery, I can understand why she was mad when he brought up his grandfather and the key because she thought he was crazy, she didn't know if she could trust him, and she was still dealing with her grandfather's death. It was scary when she just went into the cellar and started looking around. Because of my good intuition, I knew Victor would be there and he was and wow, he's getting harsher each season, and he's really serious now. I didn't know anything about the business he had with Mr. Sweet or whatever and all this Keeper, Seeker, and Enabler stuff going on? Could KT be the Keeper? This new character Willow, she is the dumbest character I have ever seen. I wanted to give this season a chance but she is just making me regret it. I thought she was the new, dumber version of Amber. I thought it was a joke. She has no relevance at all. She wasted potential screen time and she doesn't have half a brain. Amber has more wits than her. I can't believe Amber has a crazy stalker fan girl now. Anyways, I never thought S3 would be as interesting as it was tonite, but I guess I was wrong. But I still think the show is worthless without Nina there because she was an integral part of the show and the first two seasons are still the best. Yes, I understand the show needed a new image but none of the cast had to leave. It's really sad. I'm pretty pissed we have to wait a week though for all new episodes. I know they're an hour long and it will last longer but it's too much suspense for me and I like knowing what will happen next. Plus, it has become a daily ritual for me to watch HOA every night, to be able to come back home after a bad day and just immerse myself in the mystery and now I'll only be able to do that on Thursdays. I don't think 8pm is good time slot. Maybe for the season premiere but not for the rest of the season. I 'm just not used to it being really late like this. Overall, I loved the action and suspense.